She's still here
by xspirit.shinobix
Summary: ...Unable to bear it any longer, she embraced him tightly. 'Don't worry, I'll never leave...I'll always be here for you...always...' she said. Oneshot [NaruSaku].


**She's Still Here**

**By: xspirit.shinobix**

**

* * *

**

Anime: Naruto

Parings: NarutoxSakura

**Disclamer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! kthxbai 3**

* * *

"Let's see…so the ingredients for this healing cream…wood bark, eye of a snake…drop of maple…and stir it in a small cup clockwise, then counter clockwise after 60 seconds…" Sakura muttered to herself as she was reading a thick book of medical jutsus and remedies. She fell silent, as a vein popped onto her head. 

"…" her eye twitched.

"GAH, I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS!" she yelled out in frustration, ready to pull out her hair in any second.

RING RING! RING RING!

Sakura ceased her outburst, startled. "Eh? The phone?" she stood up from the couch and walked towards the phone. "Thank God…I needed a break anyways…" she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"SAKURA-CHAAN!!!" a voice yelled out through the phone, as Sakura glared at the phone, already knowing the identity of the called by the suffix he commonly used.

"NARUTO, STOP YELLING!" she hollered angrily.

"H-hai…" Naruto stuttered, frightened.

Sakura took a deep breath before responding. "Anyways, what do you want?"

He laughed nervously. "Eheheh, well, I'm kind of out of food…can you cook me dinner at your place?"

"What? If you don't have any food, then go BUY some, lazy!"

"Ahah, right…but, the stores are…closed…" Naruto said, sweat dropping.

"Ah, baka…well, I do have some ingredients to make something, but—" she started, but Naruto cut her off, barely listening.

"Ah, arigato, Sakura-chan! I'll be right over!" he exclaimed exuberantly, hanging up.

"…" the room was silent. Then, she just realized what he had done. "…He hung up on me…" she glared at the phone.

She threw the phone to the couch and walked to the kitchen, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I should better get cooking." She said to herself, putting on a small apron around her waist.

'_Hm…but what should I make?'_ Sakura thought curiously, putting a finger to her chin. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "I know! My spicy vegetable noodle soup!" she was about to open a cabinet for a pot, but before she could, the doorbell rang. "He's here already? He's fast…" she muttered to herself, reaching to open the door.

"Konbawa, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted in a noisy voice, grinning.

"Konbawa, Naruto." She said in return, smiling. "But really, don't be so loud, Naruto…the neighbors are going to yell at me…"

"Heh, gomen, gomen!" he walked in and took off his shoes, and followed Sakura to the dining table. Grinning, he leaned over to Sakura. "So, what're you cooking for me, my darling wife?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head, with her fist rising threateningly. "Naruto…" she growled.

* * *

"So, is soup alright for you?" Sakura said, humming to herself as she poured water into the pot. 

"A-anything is fine…" Naruto groaned in pain, with numerous marks and bruises all over his head.

Sakura smirked, feeling victorious. "I thought so."

Naruto shook off the pain and waited at the table, looking at Sakura, unnoticed by her. "Ne, Sakura-chan, you look cool in an apron!"

Sakura turned around, smiling at the compliment. "Arigato, Naruto!" her smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "But you still won't get a lot of soup, if that's what you were aiming for!"

"Eeeeh?!" Naruto whined, with a sad pout. "Wait…but I wasn't aiming for that…" he muttered to himself moments later, in an afterthought, but Sakura paid him no heed.

About 10 minutes later, both Naruto and Sakura were sitting at the dining table. Naruto picked up the spoon eagerly. "Itadakimasu!" he said. He greedily downed the contents.

"So, how does it taste? It's my first time actually cooking for someone, so…" Sakura said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, its…" suddenly, he paused, with a shocked look on his face. (O.o) kind of like this xD

"I-it's….it's…" he stuttered.

"Eh?! Is it that bad?" Sakura yelled out with a dejected frown.

"It's…SOOO GOOD!" he cried out, catching Sakura off guard. As Naruto gulped down the soup at a fast speed, Sakura smiled joyfully.

"Honto ni? Arigato!" she smiled, proud of herself.

* * *

"Whoo, I'm stuffed…!" Naruto sighed in content, patting his (exaggerated) potbelly. "Thanks for the food, Sakura-chan!" 

"I'm glad you liked it, you're welcome. Here, I'll give you some ice cream for dessert." Sakura replied, opening the freezer.

"Eeh, but I'm full! I don't want to…" Naruto complained.

"…What was that?" Sakura spoke, slightly turning to face him, with a frightening and menacing grin.

Just by looking at her, Naruto felt the evil authority-aura around her. "I'll…er…have the green tea ice…cream…" he stammered, slowly backing away.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had long finished their ice cream, with the bowls set aside and forgotten, as they talked about their senseis. 

"Ahh, all Ero-sennin does is tell me to do something by myself, then runs off looking for girls!" Naruto complained, resting his hand against his chin, and leaning to the table.

"And Tsunade-shishou just drinks and gambles!" Sakura sighed, recalling the times where she had to make Tsunade sober by dumping water on her. "But when I actually train, it's pure horror! With her precise chakra control, she can break the ground in half, and I can barely get away! Well, now I have that skill as well, but still…"

"Ero-sennin too…he always uses rasengan and his weird spiky hair armor to block my attacks…it's like hitting a porcupine!" Naruto grumbled, remembering how his hand and feet always felt that they were being stabbed by needles.

Naruto and Sakura both glanced at each other for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. "Who knew they were so alike?" Sakura said, giggling. As the laughter died down, she looked at the clock to see that it was already 8:30PM. "Alright, Naruto. It's getting dark, so you should get going."

"Mouuu Sakura-chan, already? But I brought a movie we could watch! We're on a break from our training with Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baachan!"

"Demo…" Sakura started, but was cut off by Naruto's pleas

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase????" Naruto whined, with a puppy dog face.

Sakura sighed, with her hands on her hips. "Fine, you can stay."

"YATTA! MOVIE TIME! I'll go set up the movie!" Naruto ran off to the living room with the DVD in his hands.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto both sat on the ends of the couch, but slowly, as the movie progressed on, they moved closer to each other. Then, an hour later, they were leaning on each other with a blanket to warm them up. Both of them looked sleepy, yet comfortable. Stretching, Sakura slowly stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She walked away, rubbing her eyes groggily. 

"Hai…" Naruto replied sleepily, his head bobbing up and down.

When Sakura came back, she saw that Naruto had fallen asleep. "Mou…that baka fell asleep…the movie is still on, though…sheesh…" she muttered as she sat back on the couch next to Naruto, pulling the blanket over her. As she did so, she heard some mumbling, and realized that it was Naruto. "Hm, he must be sleep talking…what's he saying…?" she scooted a bit closer, trying to eavesdrop in his sleep.

"Sasuke…Sakura-chan…" he muttered, with a pained and troubled expression

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "…!"

"Don't…leave…please…"

Sakura put a hand to his face. "He's dreaming about…us…? Naruto…" she said soothingly and worriedly.

"First…Sasuke, and now…Sakura-chan…too…"

Sakura was shocked to hear such a statement from Naruto. He was always the strong one, the one who always stood when he fell, the one who always has a determined and optimistic smile. He almost never shows any pain in his eyes, but instead, supported her when she was. But now she could feel his pain, his sorrow, just from a few words when he wasn't even conscious. Sakura's heart leapt. She wanted to help him, to ease his pain, to stop the hurt in him. Unable to bear it any longer, she embraced him tightly. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll never leave…I'll always be here with you…" she said softly.

"Nn…" Naruto stopped muttering, and quieted down, and slowly, the disturbed expression began to leave his face.

Sakura let go of him, and gazed at him for a few moments with warm eyes. "Sleep well, Naruto." She whispered. Leaning against his shoulder, she closed her eyes, and let sleep take over.

* * *

40 MINUTES LATER...

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked. "Whu…?" he looked around drowsily. "Oh…must've fell asleep watching the movie…oh well, the movies done now anyways, I should leave soon…" he was about to get up before feeling weight on his shoulder. He looked to see… 

"E-eh, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto muttered in shock, blushing. "She's sleeping…? I guess she fell asleep like me…" he whispered to himself. "How do I get out of this positi—" he glanced at her face. His eyes softened.

Naruto put his hand on her hair. "Good night, Sakura-chan." He said, smiling. He slowly set her down on the couch and pulled up the blankets for her, before walking out of the living room to the door. He took one last glance at her, then grinned. "Sleep well, Sakura-chan!" he walked out of her house and silently closed the door. As he wandered around the streets in the dark, trying to find his house, a genuine smile started to grow on his face.

_"Sakura-chan's still here with me. She hasn't left…and that's the best thing of all."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N **

**Shimizu: Yay, I'm done! This is the 2nd fanfiction I've written. I hope you all enjoyed it! 3**

**Please Review!!! Because Naruto says so!**

**Naruto:...no I didn't D';**

**Shimizu: YES YOU DID! BECAUSE I SAID SO! **

**Naruto: TT**


End file.
